zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Missile Tortoise
I think that the Missile Tortoise picture is incorrect. Anyone else feel the same? (Zoids Fanatic 21:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC)) I do not know about the model, but it does look odd, so I've replaced it with one from the anime. The old one still exists at "Missiletortoise.jpg". Slax01 01:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ya, well mine had different feet all together. I may just post a picture of mine, and move yours under the Media section. If it's alright with you of course. (Zoids Fanatic 01:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC)) Registration # Err, someone should fix this, it's different from the NAR page and BZ-011 is Lord Gale. It seems highly imporbable that the current number is correct. Slax01 08:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) BZ got in for the fact it stood for Blox Zoid. It's actually number is 011.A (Zoids Fanatic 15:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC)) Look at what I wrote. On the NAR page the registration number is different. It lists it as "BZ-101" not "BZ-011.A". Taking out the "BZ" doesn't fix this. Slax01 23:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I own a Missle Tortoise, and it says, on the box, it's number in 011.A. And yes, the color scheme is different from what appears on the box, and what the model actually is. (Zoids Fanatic 00:36, August 23, 2010 (UTC)) You're missing the point. Go to the NAR page. Look at the registration number. Look at this page. They contradict. Contradictions aren't good. "Why the contradiction exists" is the question that I want answered. Removing the "BZ" does not solve the problem. (for that matter, are you saying "BZ-" does not appear on the box?) If you're saying the NAR page is incorrect, then edit THAT page. Also, the color thing I only undid because you wrote that the model was different to itself (which it can't be), not that the box was different to the model, the latter being a perfectly acceptable sentence. Slax01 00:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I was never good with grammer. And yes, BZ doesn't appear on the box. I can only edit the Missile Toriotus, given I'm not sure about the others. (Zoids Fanatic 01:36, August 23, 2010 (UTC)) Despite your edits, the numbers STILL contradict. =.= Slax01 01:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I changed the NAR page. I can't help the other's though, given I don't own their models. Also, the person who orginally made the articles either had no clue about the models, made a mistake, or copyed and pasted. That, or it's rimnents of Wikipeida. (Zoids Fanatic 01:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC)) You changed it but you didn't fix it. Look at the numbers. They STILL contradict. Seriously, this should not be taking 15+ edits to fix. Slax01 02:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) You mean the numbers don't work with the release numbers of the NAR line, correct? (Zoids Fanatic 02:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC)) I mean this page and the NAR page list the missile tortoise with different numbers. Currently NAR says missile tortoise has a # of 101.A, whereas the missile tortoise page says it has a # of 011.A These should not be different, or, if there is a reason for them to be different, it should be said in the article. Slax01 02:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhh, that's what it means. Heh heh, I got a bad memory. XD Ok, for a re-recheck, it's number is 011.A. Now, let me go change this, and finally get it fix. (Zoids Fanatic 02:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC)) So, I finally got a pic of high enough resolution to check for myself but it has a watermark on it so I can't be sure, but BZ does seem to appear (in the top-left corner as opposed to the bottom left which does not have BZ, or the manual, which does not have it either.). Like I said, the images I have access to are dodgy, so I can't be sure. Slax01 02:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) That's strange, a BZ does actually appear on the top. Guess I'll re-add it back in. (Zoids Fanatic 02:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC))